


Under the Stars (And Fireworks)

by WinterSky101



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fireworks, Fourth of July, M/M, Post-City of Lost Souls, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSky101/pseuds/WinterSky101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus and Alec spent the night watching the fireworks over the city, and for a little while, the world wasn't ending and they didn't have anything to do. It was just two lovers, celebrating together, and it was beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Stars (And Fireworks)

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place sometime after _City of Lost Souls_. Jace is back with the Shadowhunters, but he's dealing with the heavenly fire issue, and Sebastian is out there somewhere. However, it ignores Magnus and Alec's breakup. They have some issues in their relationship, though, the same ones they had through the book.

"So let me get this straight," Magnus said, frowning. "You've never seen the Fourth of July fireworks before?"

"Being a Shadowhunter doesn't have days off," Alec mumbled in a half-hearted protest.

Magnus looked horrified. "This will not do. I don't care what's going on tonight. You're watching the fireworks with me."

"Magnus, I can't promise-"

"Come on, Alec," Magnus begged. He looked truly pitiful. "The fireworks are beautiful. I love them."

"Of course you do," Alec replied. "You're practically a firework personified."

"Thank you, darling," Magnus replied, looking pleased by the description. "But that doesn't change the fact that you need to come see these fireworks with me."

"Magnus!" Alec protested. "I don't know if I can! Jace is still dealing with that heavenly fire thing, and Sebastian's out there somewhere, and-"

"I doubt the world will end if you take one day off," Magnus replied dismissively.

"It could," Alec shot back.

Magnus shrugged. "Potentially. But it's not likely. Talk to your sister. I bet she and that vampire are going to see the fireworks too. Although they have to be careful, considering he's a vampire. Might be dangerous."

"All the more reason I should be on call," Alec retorted.

"You can still be on call. Have your phone on you. If you're needed, I'll Portal you wherever you need to go."

"So I should go to see the fireworks in full gear?" Alec asked sarcastically. "In front of all those mundanes?"

"Why not?" Magnus asked. "Use a glamour. It's simple enough. No one needs to see us. Come on, Alec, please?"

"Ugh, fine," Alec relented. Magnus beamed. "When are the fireworks?"

"In about…" Magnus checked his watch. "Fifteen minutes. We should get down there. I'll make a Portal. You can call Izzy and tell her where we'll be." Alec pulled out his phone to do so. "And don't forget to get changed into your gear," Magnus added. "I'll go change first."

"Why are you changing?" Alec asked as he dialed Isabelle's number. "No one's even going to be able to see us."

"Fine," Magnus replied with a huff, being as overdramatic as always. "I'll just go fix my hair." He flounced off to the bathroom, though he obviously wasn't actually angry. Alec shook his head and entered the bedroom, where his gear was. As Isabelle's phone rang, he pulled it all out and grabbed a seraph blade, for good measure. He would bring his bow as well, of course.

 _"Hi, you've reached Isabelle Lightwood, please leave a message!"_  Isabelle's voice chirped through the phone.

Alec sighed. "Izzy, it's Alec. Magnus is making me go to the fireworks, but I'll still be on call if you need me. But only call if you need me, okay? He's really happy about this, and I want to go with him. Thanks." Alec hung up. He considered calling Jace, but decided not to. He didn't need to hear the inevitable teasing from his  _parabatai_.

"Hurry up, Alec!" Magnus yelled. Alec quickly got into his gear and strapped his weapons on. He strode out of the bedroom and instantly felt underdressed. When Magnus had said he was fixing his hair, he had meant that he was dying the tips red, white, and blue with what had to be magic and adding a ridiculous amount of glitter. "We'll be late," Magnus said scoldingly, tearing Alec's attention away from his insane hair. "Let's go!"

"Alright, alright," Alec protested. "Let's go, then, if we've got so little time." Magnus nodded and began chanting in Latin, using the familiar Portal incantation. Alec idly wondered how much energy it took to make a Portal. It couldn't be that much. Magnus made them all the time. Then again, he was the High Warlock of Brooklyn, so that probably meant for something as well. Perhaps Alec could ask some time. But not then. Magnus was ushering Alec through the Portal. They both stepped in and came out in the back of a crowd.

"Why are there all these people?" Alec hissed.

"It's the Fourth of July fireworks in New York City," Magnus replied in a low voice. "People come from all over to see them."

"You didn't tell me that!" Alec snapped, looking around worriedly.

"What does it matter? You've got a glamour. No one can see you anyway." Magnus looked honestly curious as to what the problem was, but Alec didn't want to say. He hadn't ever shared this with anyone.

"Alec? Please tell me what's wrong." Magnus looked concerned. "Is there a demon or something? Do you need me to make a distraction so you can kill someone?"

Alec had to laugh weakly at that. Magnus looked so earnest about his offer, as ridiculous as it was. "No, Magnus. It's fine." Still, Alec couldn't help but feel uncomfortable.

Magnus's piercing gaze was still on him. "Alec," he asked suddenly, in a pacifying voice, "are you claustrophobic?"

"No," Alec replied quickly. Too quickly.

Magnus looked at him in horror. Alec flinched, waiting for the words.

"I'm sorry." That wasn't what Alec had been expecting. "You feel uncomfortable here, don't you? That's why you didn't want to come. We can leave, if you want. And that's why you don't ever come to my parties, isn't it?" Magnus was  _babbling_ , which was so strange that Alec could only stare. "If I had known, I would have stopped asking you to come. I can stop throwing the parties if they make you that uncomfortable. It's your apartment too, and I don't want-"

"Magnus-" Alec began, wanting to explain that it wasn't really a problem.

Magnus kept going. Alec didn't even think he heard him. "-You to feel uncomfortable in your own home, because that's just not right, and I want to make you feel safe with me, especially considering the arguments we've been having lately-"

"Magnus-"

"-And I completely understand claustrophobia. I mean, I used to be terrified of the dark. I refused to go to sleep without a light and I would look around in the dark and think I saw my stepfather and I would scream until someone came and turned the lights on to show me I was safe-"

"Magnus!" Alec shouted.

Magnus stopped speaking abruptly. "Yes?"

"It's fine," Alec replied. Magnus looked slightly dubious. "No, honestly, it's fine. If you want to watch the fireworks, I'll stay and watch with you."

"Alec, if you feel uncomfortable, we can go."

"No, if it's important to you, I'll stay."

"We can compromise." Magnus muttered under his breath and created a Portal. He gestured at Alec to go through. With barely any trepidation, Alec did. He came out on an empty rooftop.

"Are we allowed to be here?" he asked Magnus.

"Um… Sure," Magnus replied, his lie obvious. Alec laughed. "Well, it's private, and we can see the fireworks. Why not stay here?"

"Fine," Alec replied, sitting down. Magnus sat next to him.

Alec was about to speak again when the first firework exploded in the air. He jumped at the noise, but the firework itself was gorgeous. It was the first time Alec had ever seen fireworks, and it was incredible.

"Do you like them?" Magnus whispered.

Alec nodded. "They're wonderful." He paused for a moment. "You don't need to try and make up for our arguments. They were as much my fault as yours. It's okay."

"I just want…" Magnus sighed. "I don't want to have our relationship fail or, or…"

"Magnus, it won't," Alec replied immediately.

Magnus sighed again and leaned his head on Alec's shoulder. "I love you, Alexander Lightwood."

"And I love you, Magnus Bane," Alec replied, dropping a kiss on Magnus's head. They watched the rest of the fireworks in silence, under the stars. There was nothing that had to be said.

**Author's Note:**

> My writing tumblr is [here](http://winterskywrites.tumblr.com/), if you're interested.


End file.
